


Mister Wanderlust

by YamatosSenpai



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Bartenders, Drinking, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Getting Together, Homoromantic, Hospitalization, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Platonic Relationships, Shounen-ai, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamatosSenpai/pseuds/YamatosSenpai
Summary: Zoro retells his globetrotting adventures at the local bar to a young man who's eager for his own trip of a lifetime.Modern, bar-AU. LuZo/ZoLu, Homoromantic fluff.





	Mister Wanderlust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheInkPeacock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInkPeacock/gifts).



> Happy birthday to my favorite human. I hope you enjoy your story.  
> xoxo

**Wanderlust** :  n/ the wish to travel far away and to many different places

 

 

“You’re back already?” the bartender groaned, pushing his rag into the glass he was cleaning. “That didn’t take long.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Zoro murmured, slipping onto the hard, wooden stool.  He nodded wordlessly to the man beside him and the other man returned the gesture, muttering a lazy _‘wassup’_.

“Whaddaya want, Moss Head?” the bartender asked, arching a curled brow.

“Do you insult all your customers?” Zoro demanded, pulling his wallet out of his back pocket so he could sit more comfortably.

“Only the ones I really dislike.” The bartender teased, tossing his rag onto the counter and filling a pint glass with beer. He slid the beer over to Zoro with a charming smile. ”To be honest, I’m glad you’re back.”

“Oh yeah? That so?” Zoro arched a thin brow in surprise, the glass of beer raised to his lips.

“You’re my best customer.” The bartender admitted with a shrug, pulling a cigarette from his vest pocket and slipping it between his lips. He leaned across the bar, letting the silent man beside Zoro light the end. He puffed slowly, smoke unfurling from his sweet pink lips. “And you pay for my habits.”

“Those’ll kill ya one day, Sanji.” Zoro breathed out, waving his hand in front of his face to clear the foul smoke away.

“Something will kill me in the end.” Sanji sighed. “Might as well enjoy myself a bit.”

Zoro shrugged. He wasn’t going to argue about death from cancer and the many other, more preferable ways, to die. He chugged his beer and slammed the empty glass down in front of him. “Another.”

The door opened and a trio of young men walked into the bar. They sauntered up to the counter, chattering amongst themselves. The noise annoyed Zoro and he unconsciously began to scowl. Sanji clicked his tongue and passed Zoro another beer. “Don’t make such a stupid face, it’ll stick like that.”

“Okay, mother.” Zoro grumbled.

“You look like a grumpy old man.” Sanji accused.

“Good.” Zoro snapped. “Then no one will come up and bother me.”

The man beside him snickered. Zoro spared a glance at him from the corner of his eye. He wasn’t drinking liquor. Sanji hated that sort of customer usually.

“Ah.” Sanji clicked his tongue, busying himself behind the bar. “I take it you and whatshisface broke up?”

“I’m back, ain’t I?” Zoro replied.

“And I don’t see him with you…”  Sanji added. “What happened to seeing the entire world together?”

“Yeah. We broke up.” Zoro said finally.

“Franky owes me 200 bucks.” Sanji realized, serving the group of young men at the far end of the bar.

“You bet on that?” Zoro asked, his face twitching into an irritated smile.

“You always come back.” Sanji said simply, tapping falling ash into a tray on the counter.

“That doesn’t make it a very interesting bet then, does it?” Zoro barked. “Shitty Twirly Brows…”

“Oh, come on.” Sanji laughed, placing a third glass of beer in front of Zoro. “We weren’t betting on whether you’d come back or not. We were betting on how soon.”

“Nice.”

Sanji shrugged, smiling almost apologetically, “It’s your bad character, not mine.”

“Keep telling yourself that.” Zoro mumbled.

“Well, we are friends.” Sanji pointed out.

Zoro rolled his eyes, hard. “We aren’t friends. Don’t be gross.”

Sanji groaned and so did the man on the stool beside Zoro. Zoro turned to look at the man, eyeing him from top to bottom. “Got something to say?”

The man laughed, his face splitting into a wide grin. Zoro thought he looked like an idiot, smiling so openly for no reason. The man lifted his hand, placing it on Zoro’s back in an affectionate way. “You’re funny.”

“Funny?” Zoro repeated the word in confusion. “How’s that, you figure?”

The man turned, pulling his hoodie down from his face. A mess of shaggy, black hair popped out from under the hood. He was young and slender, much smaller than Zoro. The soda in front of him made more sense; he probably wasn’t even old enough to be in the bar. “I don’t know. But you’re obviously friends…”

Zoro looked away. The kid’s face was too happy. It was weird. He mumbled under his breath, “Hardly… but… sure…”

“See!” the stranger exclaimed, snickering again. “You wouldn’t say something that rude unless you were friends.”

“Oh, I don’t know.” Sanji interjected, his cigarette dangling between his lips. “He’s uncouth and tactless. He might.”

“You should mind your own business!” Zoro nearly shouted, feeling his ears growing hot.

“”kay, ‘kay.” The stranger murmured, nodding in an irritating way.

“Who the hell’s the kid, anyway?” Zoro demanded, hitching his thumb toward the young man.

“Ah, that’s right.” Sanji realized, straightening up and adjusting his clothes. “You’ve never met…”

“Nope.” Zoro confirmed, his muscled shoulders rolling backward. “And I already don’t like ‘im.”

“So mean.” The young man teased. “So edgy.”

“I don’t know, really.” Sanji admitted, his hand raised to his cigarette. “He showed up about two weeks ago, while you were traipsing around the globe with whatshisface. No idea where he came from, just that he eats a fuck-ton.”

“Eats? Hell. Are you feeding it?” Zoro asked aghast.

Sanji shrugged, his blonde hair falling into his face. “You know I can’t help it.”

“You don’t look old enough to be in here.” Zoro said, turning to face the stranger.

“I am.”

“I checked.” Sanji added.

“Quit smiling like that. It’s creepy.” Zoro chastised.

The kid snickered, “Sorry. Sorry.”

“He doesn’t go away, no matter how hard I try.” Sanji said with a sigh, cleaning a glass before placing it in the rack above his head. “He’s either wearing me down or he’s not so bad.”

“Have you tried a hose?” Zoro suggested.

Sanji clicked his tongue, his eyes darting to the side. “Stop it.”

“You’re too nice.” Zoro complained.

“I don’t wanna hear comments like that from you.” Sanji barked in agitation.

The kid stood up and laid a large bill down on the counter. “Thanks for the drink, Sanji.”

Zoro was shocked to see the bill laid down and even more shocked that Sanji wasn’t shocked. The kid left the bill and turned, walking toward the door.

“Don’t you want your change?” Zoro asked.

“Nah.”

 Sanji nodded to the kid, placing the money in his apron. “See you tomorrow?”

The kid paused, his hands shoved deep in his pockets. He turned toward Zoro and smiled handsomely, “You gonna come tomorrow, Mister Wanderlust?”

Zoro was caught off guard; he stumbled over his words before replying, “Probably…”

“Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow.” The kid replied before ducking out the door and into the street.

“Did he pay off his tab or…?”

Sanji shook his head, “Nope. He always orders a Coke and pays in large bills.”

“Huh.” Zoro looked toward the closed door thoughtfully. “That’s kinda weird.”

Sanji nodded in agreement, “It is, but I won’t complain.”

“He looked like a charity case.”

Sanji nodded again, “I’ve been making him dinner when I get off.”

“Really? Why doesn’t he just go out? He’s got the money…”

“Who knows?” Sanji muttered. “He’s eccentric.”

“Looks like I’m not your best customer anymore…” Zoro pointed out. “Why here? No offense, but it’s nothing special…”

Sanji puffed on his cigarette before responding, “I get the feeling he’s waiting for someone.”

* * *

“What took you so long, Mister Wanderlust?”

Zoro turned toward the booth against the wall, surprised to be addressed so suddenly once he stepped inside. He paused in front of the table, his knuckles knocking against the wood. “I’ve got a job.”

“They let you come back after taking off for Mexico?” Sanji called out from across the bar. “I would’ve laughed in your face.”

“I gave a notice.” Zoro defended. “And I wasn’t in Mexico…”

“Like what, a two day notice?” Sanji muttered in disapproval.

“Probably more like two hours.” Franky added, laughing loudly at his own taunt.

“I’ll kick both your asses…” Zoro warned.

“Sit down.” The kid interjected, gesturing at the bench across from him.

“Hey, Twirly Brow, bring me a beer!” Zoro ordered before sitting down in the booth. He settled onto the bench and looked over at the stranger’s eager face. “What’s that look for?”

“You like to drink, huh?” the kid snickered.

“Yeah? So? It’s a bar, ain’t it?”

The kid nodded and then shrugged, “I guess so.”

“It’s literally a bar.” Zoro insisted, eyes wide with annoyance. “There’s no ‘I guess’.”

The kid snickered again, “Don’t be so impatient.”

“Why’d you ask me to sit here?” Zoro asked, narrowing his eyes with suspicion.

“Where’d you go?” the kid asked, heavily, almost sadly. The way he spoke made Zoro’s stomach twist uncomfortably. It was a vulnerable sound.

“Wha’d’ya mean?” Zoro asked, sitting back against the bench. He nodded to Franky as the bartender placed a beer on the table for him.

“Mister Wanderlust…” the kid murmured, his bottom lip pulled between his teeth. “What places have you been to?”

“Oh, I see, well…” Zoro nodded in understanding. “Mexico, China, Thailand, Vietnam, Nepal, Sri Lanka, Laos… No particular order…” Zoro began listing the places he’d been, one by one. “Belgium, Germany, Luxembourg…”

“What was your favorite?”

Zoro paused thoughtfully, “Well, hmm… I like anywhere with beer that I won’t sweat my balls off.”

The kid snickered, rubbing his hand through his mussed hair. “You’ve been so many places and home is your favorite?”

“Well, I… I didn’t think about it like that…” Zoro admitted with a shrug.

“Why’d you come back?”

Zoro frowned, “You’re nosey.”

“Maybe. Sor-ry.” The kid didn’t seem apologetic at all. “I’ve always wanted to see the world. So I’m interested, is all.”

“Then go.” Zoro suggested. “Do it while you’re young. Now’s the time.”

* * *

“You’re earlier today.”

The door hadn’t even closed behind Zoro before that kid started chattering like a damn monkey. Zoro groaned, rolled his eyes, and made his way to the bar. “Yeah, well, I didn’t have to kiss as much ass today. I already got my job back.”

“Swirly Brows,” Zoro huffed, sliding onto the stool, his back to the kid. “Seriously, you’ve gotta do something about this.”

“About what?” Sanji asked, leaning against the back counter, the bottles clinking behind him.

Zoro made a face and hitched his thumb in the direction of the talkative stranger. “Stalker.”

“He’s not a stalker.” Sanji replied his arms folding across his chest.

“I was here first.” The kid interjected.

“Okay, then you need to do something about the overly friendly kid that drinks cola in the corner.” Zoro corrected in annoyance.

“Am I bothering you?” the kid asked, his dark eyes nearly glittering in amusement.

“Nah.” Zoro decided. “You just talk a lot. It’s weird.”

“I thought you might have interesting stories.” The kid explained. “But you’re actually just a grumpy, old drunk.”

“I’m not old.” Zoro protested.

“That’s what you have a problem with?” Sanji sighed.

“Wha’d’ya want to know?” Zoro demanded, turning around on his stool to face the kid.

“I don’t know. Lots of stuff!” the kid croaked, kicking his feet out of the booth and dragging his drink along behind him. He nearly bounced over to where Zoro sat. “Well, what country was the prettiest?”

“Japan is the prettiest.” Zoro said matter-of-factly and without pause.

“What was the dirtiest?”

Zoro shrugged, “Every slum in the world looks the same from Kolkata to Detroit.”

“Who has the best food?”

Zoro thought for a moment and Sanji quickly interjected, “Don’t be stupid. France. France has the best food.”

The kid snickered. “You’ve been to France?”

“Of course I have.” Sanji replied, waving his hand dismissively.

“I’ll be boring and say Japan. They have the freshest food and you don’t have to worry about getting explosive diarrhea.” Zoro said finally.

The kid laughed, a peculiar snort escaping his lips. “Sounds disgusting.”

“Flushing toilets aren’t universal either, kid.”

“Sounds dreadful.” Sanji made a face.

“Sounds like an adventure.” The kid decided.

“Certainly.” Zoro agreed.

“I have to go now.” The kid said suddenly, his hand slipping into his pocket. He pulled another large bill out of his pocket and placed it under his sweating glass.

“Back tomorrow?” Sanji asked, his brows arched inquisitively.

The kid paused at the door, his eyes rolling up and to the side. He was silent for a few seconds before replying, “Tomorrow.”

* * *

 

“Do you always come back when you get dumped?”

Zoro glared at Sanji who merely shrugged, “Well hello to you too.”

“Why do you come back right away?” the kid pressed.

“He’s pouting when he gets back.” Franky interjected, staring at the wood board below him as he chopped mint leaves. “His fragile ego can’t take rejection.”

“I honestly don’t care.” Zoro insisted. “When a relationship is through, it’s through. I don’t mind.”

The kid snickered, perhaps a little skeptically. Sanji clicked his tongue and threw his apron down on the counter. “You don’t know a thing about love!”

“And you do?” Zoro challenged.

“I know it takes effort.” Sanji replied. “You don’t even try.”

“If I have to try it isn’t meant to be, at least that early on…” Zoro countered. “Maybe twenty years down the line…”

The kid spoke up, clearing his throat, “Did you actually love any of those people you ran off with? Or was it an excuse to go?”

“I never said a silly, little word like ‘love’, kid.” Zoro snapped.

“He didn’t. He hasn’t. Honestly, I think that would make his throat close up and he’d die.” Franky murmured, still chopping mint.

“So you didn’t love a single one?” the kid asked again.

Zoro made a face, “I liked all of them enough to go on an extended holiday.”

“Ya know, I’ve heard that it’s actually a great test for your relationship, to travel together…” Franky explained, looking up. “It’s recommended before marriage and moving in together and all that.” Franky made a face. “I mean, it didn’t work well for you, obviously, but I’ve heard it works for normal people…”

“Thanks.” Zoro replied dryly.

The kid placed his melting cola down on the bar, “Do you have ‘one who got away’?”

Zoro shook his head, “The only thing I miss at the end of the day is adventure.”

“Why don’t you just travel alone then, Mister Wanderlust…?” the kid drawled.

Zoro licked his lips, “Because some adventures are meant for two.”

“See, now, I’m a married man,” Franky explained. “And I’ll tell ya. I’d rather go on vacation alone and come back to my wife than the other way around…”

“You’re a weird guy.” The kid decided, staring at Zoro.

“Ah, well, thanks?”

“You are weird.” Sanji agreed. “I’m still not sure how anyone thinks you’re dating material.”

“You’re just jealous.” Zoro breathed out teasingly.

“I don’t think it’s anything Zoro says,” the kid said. “I think it’s chemical.” The kid finished his Cola in two gulps, wiping his mouth with his forearm. “I think humans are just naturally attracted to life.”

“And who doesn’t love an adventure?” Zoro reasoned with a crooked smile.

“Exactly.” The kid nodded. “Even the most conservative person on Earth dreams of adventure.”

“And what about you?” Zoro asked, turning the conversation around. “Are you dreaming of adventure? You sit here, night after night, drinking soda…” Zoro chastised. “You should be out there, exploring the world.”

The kid smiled, “I am.”

“You are what?” Zoro asked in confusion.

His smile broke into an even wider grin, “I am on an adventure.”

“You remind me of someone.” Zoro said softly.

The kid smiled, “Do I?”

“Yeah.”

“Someone cool?”

“Can’t remember.”

“Oh.”

“But, probably not…”

“Hey!”

“I’m teasin’.” Zoro replied, shaking his head to head a handsome smile.

“Is it someone you ran away with?” the kid asked unexpectedly.

Zoro’s smile disappeared. He looked stern as he responded, “No. That’s not it.”

“Oh, Jesus Christ!” Sanji blurted. “You’re not some spurned lover from halfway across the globe, are ya?”

The kid shook his head firmly, “No way in Hell.”

“Thank God. The way you were talkin’…” Sanji sighed in relief.

“I think I’d recognize an old boyfriend.” Zoro growled. “And there’s no way in Hell I’d date someone _that_ young.” Zoro rolled his eyes. “Not that I’m old.”

“I’m not as young as I look.” The kid insisted, rubbing his eyes. “Wanna see my I.D?”

“I’ll trust Curly Brows,” Zoro said. “He’s seen it.”

“Tell me the story about Jakarta.” The kid requested. “Franky told me to ask.”

“That son of a bitch…” Zoro groaned.

The kid laughed, “What happened in Jakarta? Should I not ask?”

Zoro waved his hand dismissively, “Nah. I’ll tell it. I’ll tell it…”

“Oh, boy. I need a drink.” Sanji murmured, turning around in a circle to face the wall.

Zoro smiled, a little engrossed in what he was about to say, “So, I had just landed in Jakarta…”

* * *

“Helloooooo.”

“Yeah, hi,” Zoro murmured as he sat across from the kid.

And before Zoro had even settled into the booth, the kid began with, “Where’s the best place to have outdoor sex?”

Zoro would have spit out his drink if he had one. He sputtered in shock, trying to cover his mouth. “What the hell?!”

“Too much?” the kid snickered.

“And why do you want to know that?” Zoro inquired.

“I thought that’s what an adventure for two was…?” the kid drawled, a mischievous look on his face. “Was I wrong?”

“Uh, well…” Zoro hesitated. His cheeks burned pink.

“Sorry, sorry.” The kid waved his hand dismissively, but his grin remained firmly in place.

“What sort of things are you putting into the kid’s head?” Sanji clicked his tongue in a chastising manner. He placed a beer in front of Zoro before leaning against the side of the kid’s bench.

“It’s not me.” Zoro declared. “It’s your fault. You’re the one telling him what to ask. You and Franky…”

“I’m not. I swear.” Sanji replied, raising his hands in surrender. “My only mistake was telling this guy anything about you.” Sanji pushed off from the booth and strolled back toward the bar. He pulled a cigarette from his pocket and pushed it between his lips, pausing to add, “Perhaps wanderlust is contagious.”

Zoro was about to argue when he realized he didn’t even know what the word meant. He wouldn’t admit such a thing so he stayed quiet. The kid looked at him, his large, dark eyes unblinking. Zoro started to get annoyed, or perhaps, embarrassed. “What?”

“Just looking at ya.” The kid replied.

“Why?” Zoro asked gruffly.

The kid shrugged but didn’t look away, “Cause you’re handsome.”

“Uh, w-well, ah, what does that matter?” Zoro finally managed to bark.

“I guess it doesn’t matter, but it doesn’t hurt either.”  The kid downed his drink, slamming the empty glass against the table noisily.

“You drink that like it’s something heavy.” Zoro teased.

“Still burns on the way down.” The kid insisted.

“Another?” Sanji asked from the bar.

The kid hesitated shook his head, “Nah. I should be going…” The kid pulled more money from his pocket. The bill was crisp, new, clean. He placed it on the table and motioned to Sanji. “Thanks.”

“Thank you.” Sanji muttered before turning to look the kid up and down. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

The kid pulled a phone from his pocket. He didn’t seem like the kind of person to have an expensive phone, in Zoro’s opinion. He looked at it quickly before shaking his head. “Nope. Not tomorrow.”

Sanji’s handsome face twitched. He opened his mouth to say something but then thought better of it. He nodded slowly, “Okay, well. I’ll see you later.”

“Byeeeeee…” the kid drawled, waving lazily.

“Bye!” Franky called out from the back, popping his head into the front for a moment.

The kid turned to Zoro, letting his phone slid back into the bottom of his pocket. “And goodbye to you too, Mister Wanderlust.”

“Yeah, sure,” Zoro replied, leaning back in his booth, his legs spreading across the bench, “Bye, kid.”

* * *

 

“It’s kinda quiet.”

“Yep.”

“Kinda makes the day drag on.”

“Yep.”

“I guess I’ve gotten used to the kid being here.”

“Uh huh.”

Franky sighed, “Kinda sucks it’s so quiet.”

“Tch.” Zoro clicked his tongue in annoyance. It was eerily quiet in the bar, that is, until Franky started blabbing. Zoro narrowed his eyes at Franky, a clear indicator that he should just stop making noise.

“I wonder where he came from.” Franky mused, missing the cues from Zoro. “And where’d he go?” Franky made a face. “Hey! Cotton-Eyed Joe!”

Zoro grabbed his beer and stood. He walked over to the door and kicked it open. “Tell Twirly Brows I’ll bring his glass back tomorrow…”

“Awww… wait! I’ll stop. I’ll stop!”

And with that Zoro let the door shut behind him.

* * *

 

“Where’ve you been?”

The kid smiled, “I thought I was the one who asked the questions.”

“He missed you.” Franky taunted, lifting a heavy crate onto his shoulder.

“Go fuck yourself.” Zoro retorted, raising his middle finger in rude gesture.

“I had some business to take care of.” The kid replied, ignoring the outburst.

“Oh, yeah? Like what?” Zoro questioned.

The kid shrugged, and Zoro realized he looked exhausted. He grinned cheerfully, but there was something off in his appearance.  “So… who has the nicest locals?”

Zoro considered pressing his own questions but gave in eventually, “Spain is nice. They’re very chill. They don’t smack talk tourists.”

“And who’s the worst?” the kid continued.

Zoro made a face, looking toward Sanji guiltily, “Well, there’s a stereotype about the French…”

“Rumors.” Sanji hissed. “All conjecture.”

“I’ll be diplomatic and say, everywhere I’ve been has been wonderful.” Zoro replied.

“And if you could only ever visit one place, where would it be?” the kid asked, his eyes wide and excited.

Zoro thought before replying, “Depends on what you’re looking for.”

“Everything.” The kid said. “And nothing in particular.”

“That clears it up.” Zoro groaned.

“I don’t know what I want yet.” The kid explained slowly. “I just know that I want it.”

“I can’t with you two.” Sanji exclaimed, shaking his head. “You’re both woo woo.”

“I’m a what?!” Zoro snapped, his eyes widening.

“You haven’t been the same since getting meningitis…” Sanji muttered.

“Oh hell…” Zoro groaned, covering his face. “It was malaria not meningitis.”

“Where was that again? You were sick for a while. Had to go get all those shots at the hospital…” Sanji shook his head.

“Yeah. That sucked.” Zoro mumbled behind his hand.

The kid snickered, “Where can I go that doesn’t have that?”

“Just get your vaccinations, wash your hands, wear bug spray…” Sanji explained. “And you’ll be fine.”

“Ah, clean water.” Zoro added. “Always make sure you are eating food from a place with fresh water.”

“Or just go to France.” Sanji chimed in. “Best food, wine, and conversation in the world.”

“Mister Wanderlust always takes his conversation with him.” The kid mused. “I wonder if that’s why he quits in the middle.”

“Hey now.”

“What?” the kid smiled. “Clearly you’re taking the wrong people.”

“Clearly.” Sanji agreed.

“Well, if I’m so _clearly_ bad at it, why don’t ya’ll pick the next one for me…” Zoro barked.

“Sure.” Franky called from across the bar. “Can’t hurt.”

“Alright then,” the kid breathed out. “Where are you taking me?”

Zoro laughed quietly, his face spreading into a grin, “Excuse me?”

“Where are you taking me?” the kid repeated. “Where we goin’?”

“You’re in trouble now, Moss Head.” Sanji breathed out, smoke pouring from his nose.

Zoro laughed again and leaned forward, closer to the kid, “Where do you wanna go?”

“Everywhere.” The kid replied with an easygoing smile. “But nowhere in particular.”         

“I don’t even know your name…” Zoro said, his voice gruff yet humored.

“You never asked.”

“You don’t typically answer me when I ask questions.”

The kid snickered, “Hello, I’m Luffy.”

“Luffy.” Zoro repeated the name slowly, thoughtfully. He smiled and extended his large, warm hand. “I’m Zoro.”

“I know.” Luffy snickered, nodding his head. And then added, “We’ve met.”

“Don’t do it, kid.” Sanji moaned. “He’s no good.”

“Shut up, Curly Brows.” Zoro spat. He considered his next words carefully, “Wanna see if we’re compatible?”

“I thought that’s what travelling’s for?” Luffy countered with a grin.

Zoro didn’t know how to respond. Luffy stood, placing another large bill down on the table. This time he put a white business card down in front of Zoro. He gave Sanji and Franky a small wave before turning his attention to Zoro, “What’s your favorite place? Your very favorite? Because I want you to take me there.”

“See you tomorrow?” Sanji called out.

“Nope.” Luffy answered. “Not tomorrow.” Zoro picked up the card in front of him and read Luffy’s contact information. When he looked up Luffy was smiling at him. “Call me.”

* * *

“Why the fuck haven’t you called him?” Franky demanded. “You’re a super idiot!”

“I’m glad.” Sanji interjected calmly. “I like Luffy. He doesn’t deserve Zoro to happen to him.”

“That’s enough. Shut up.” Zoro groaned. “Can we stop talking about this?”

“No. No. We can’t. It’s the bar’s soap opera.” Franky explained. “You’re that bastard everyone hates before he gets amnesia.”

“No. He’d be the guy that raised someone else’s kid as his own without knowing…” Sanji countered. “And then gets called Uncle afterward…”

Zoro glowered at Sanji. “Please.”

Sanji smiled guiltily. “Too much?”

“Just keep smoking. I’m tired of ya.”

“Think he’ll be back?” Franky asked suddenly.

Sanji puffed on his cigarette, “Who knows?”

“He will.” Zoro said matter-of-factly. “His happiness doesn’t depend on me. That’s what’s so great about him. Whether I call or not, it won’t affect him.”

“I’ll agree with the first half of that statement.” Sanji reasoned.

“You think he’s serious?” Zoro asked, furrowing his brows.

“I can’t be certain,” Sanji replied. “But I think he was looking for someone when he started coming here.”

“Well, I guess they never showed.” Zoro murmured.

“That’s sad.” Franky whispered. “Poor little kid.”

Sanji tapped his ash into the tray on the counter, “You’re so stupid it hurts, Zoro.”

“Huh? What?!” Zoro snapped. “What the hell does that mean?”

Sanji tilted his head to the side in annoyance, “He never mentioned you by name, but only a dumbass like you could fit that description…”

“What did he say?” Franky asked curiously.

“He said someone rec’d the bar to him…” Sanji answered.

“He looked familiar, damn it.” Zoro nearly snarled, punching his hand. “Where the hell do I know him from?”

“You have his number. Call him.” Sanji said simply. “I ain’t ya Mama, Moss Head.”

Zoro flipped Sanji off, “Eat me.”

* * *

_“Hello?”_

“Uh, hi, it’s Zoro…”

_“Hi.”_

“Yeah, hi. Is this Luffy?”

_“Yeah. It’s me. I just wasn’t expecting you to call.”_

“You’re the one who gave me your number!” Zoro exclaimed in embarrassment.

_“Well, I’m glad you did. But I wasn’t expecting you to.”_

“So, Sanji said someone recommended his shitty bar to you… Who?”

_“You did.”_

“I did?”

_“Yes. I told you. We met before.”_ Luffy snickered and Zoro could tell he was shaking his head.

“I… I’m sorry, I don’t remember…” Zoro breathed out, feeling a strange jab in his stomach.

_“It’s okay.”_

“Are you going to tell me?” Zoro pressed impatiently.

Luffy snickered, “ _Wanna meet somewhere?”_

“Huh?”

_“Wanna go get some pancakes?”_

“It’s 8 pm.”

_“And?”_

“Well…”

_“I’m hungry.”_

“Fine. Where do you wanna go?”

Luffy made a noise as he thought, _“Hooow aaaabout Sweet Stacks on 5 th Street?”_

“Alright. Sure. It’s close by. I can be there in about 15 minutes.”

_“Okay. I’m already here.”_ Luffy snickered loudly.

“Then why the hell did you act like…?!?!” Zoro gave up and could only shake his head.

_“Sorry. Sorry.”_

“Yeah, you sound like it.”

Luffy chewed on the other end of the phone and Zoro realized he didn’t want to hang up. Luffy didn’t mention it either. So Zoro pretended like it was normal to hold a phone up to his ear as he walked in silence, listening to another person just exist on the other end of the line.

He hung up when he could see Luffy in the far, corner booth. Luffy waved, his cheeks puffed out, swollen with food. Zoro rolled his eyes as he darted around the hostess station, murmuring under his breath, “Ah. My party is already seated.”

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

“Want a pancake?” Luffy asked, shoving his fork in Zoro’s face.

“I’ll get my own. Thanks.” Zoro refused, waving his hand between them.

“So. You live over here?” Luffy questioned around a mouthful of food.

“Yeah. That’s why I go to that shitty bar all the time…” Zoro answered before catching himself. “But that’s not the point. You’re supposed to be answering my questions. Where have we met?”

Luffy swallowed thickly, too much food at once. It made a very loud noise and Zoro almost considered doing the Heimlich. Luffy smiled from ear to ear, unphased. “We met a little over a year ago.”

“Damn. Really? Where?” Zoro shook his head in disbelief.

“The third floor of St. Catherine’s Hospital.” Luffy said simply.

Zoro sat back. “About a year ago?” He tapped his finger on the table. “I had just gotten back into the country. I was super sick, had malaria… We were just talking about that…” Zoro looked Luffy up and down. “And we met then?”

“Yup.” Luffy confirmed, flagging down the server. “Can I get more Coke? Thanks.”

“And how about you?” the server asked politely, looking to Zoro. “Can I get you anything?”

“Ah, a Sprite and a menu, please.”

“Sprite?” Luffy snickered in amusement.

Zoro made a face, “Yeah? And?”

“Nothing. Just kinda surprised you didn’t just whip out a flask…” Luffy teased.

Zoro snarled playfully, “Watch it.”

“Sorry. Sorry.”

“So, anyway,” Zoro continued. “I can’t remember at all.”

“Well, you see, you were sitting in triage,” Luffy began. “You were holding a wastebasket and groaning like you were dying…”

Just a little farther, _Luffy told himself._

_“Take your time.” The nurse encouraged, hovering behind him._

_“Damn it! I’m sick…” Zoro groaned, tapping his foot against the tile floor impatiently. “Hurry up.”_

_Luffy paused in the hallway, a few feet from where Zoro crouched uncomfortably in his chair. He held tightly onto his IV pole, a fresh wave of nausea overwhelming him. His head spun and his arms tingled. And then he spewed onto the floor._

_His stomach was too empty to make a huge mess, but that didn’t stop bile and water from being retched across the floor. He clung to the IV pole beside him, the nurse wrapping her arms around his emaciated waist._

_And then Zoro was up, holding the trash can underneath Luffy’s mouth. Luffy struggled to stay upright for a few seconds longer before the feeling vanished. His legs had slid far apart and he found it nearly impossible to straighten up with his depleted strength._

_“Here, grab me…” Zoro offered, nearly throwing the garbage can back to the floor. He extended his arm to Luffy kindly as the nurse steadied him._

_“Ah.” Luffy said, looking up at the green haired man. He smiled warmly, his pale, skinny face stretching thin. “Thanks.”_

_“No problem.” Zoro said, returning the smile weakly._

_“Sir! Please!” the nurse gasped, realizing too late that an ill patient was touching Luffy._

_“Ah, sorry.” Zoro released his hold on Luffy immediately, taking a step back. “If it makes it any better, malaria isn’t contagious…” Zoro explained to the nurse guiltily._

_“Malaria!” the nurse gasped, looking around for a coworker to help. “And where’d you get that?”_

_“On vacation.” Zoro replied, looking around for another nurse or cart or something to help._

_“Where’d you go?” Luffy asked, his voice cracking. He wiped his face with the top of his hospital gown. The fabric moved just enough to show how truly emaciated he was._

_“Ah, I was in Tanzania.”_

_“Wow.” Luffy said, his eyes wide. “Where’s that?”_

_“East Africa.” Zoro explained patiently. He grabbed the chair he had been sitting on and placed it beside Luffy. “It’s a beautiful place with lots of safari animals.”_

_“Sit down, Luffy.” The nurse instructed, helping him into the chair. “I need to clean this up so you don’t slip and fall.” Another nurse walked up, saw the situation and began to bustle about. “Just a minute.”_

_“Sorry I barfed on your shoes.” Luffy said suddenly, his thin arms propped on the armrests of the chair. He was young. He should have been healthy and not the skeletal remains that sat in front of Zoro._

_“It’s alright.” Zoro said. “Honestly, I was about to do it myself. They take forever to do anything in this damn hospital…”_

_“It’s not so bad.” Luffy replied. “I like it here better than other places.”_

_“You been here long?” Zoro asked awkwardly._

_Luffy snickered, “Don’t worry. I know I have cancer.”_

_“Oh, well, that’s… that’s not what I meant…” Zoro stumbled over his words._

_Luffy laughed again, weakly, softly, “It’s okay. I was just going on a walk. They want me to stay put, but it drives me crazy.”_

_“Ah, me too.” Zoro agreed, licking his lips. “I’m always on the move too.”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Yeah.” Zoro nodded. “I just got back from Tanzania. Honestly, it could’ve gone better. I feel like I’m dying, but… ah, well,” Zoro mentally kicked himself. “But travelling is amazing. There’s nothing like being in a new place and doing new things. Eating new food…”_

_“I’d like that part.” Luffy interjected._

_“Well, start preparing then.” Zoro said simply, folding his arms across his chest. “Save up your money. Exercise a bit. Get all appropriate vaccinations and go!”_

_“You make it sound easy.”_

_“It is.” Zoro said, and then he reconsidered. The kid in front of him wasn’t healthy or athletic, like Zoro. He couldn’t just pack a bag and go to Africa or South Asia. Zoro cleared his throat. “How ‘bout this? When you get better,” Zoro began. “You should come find me. I travel a lot, but this is where I call home. I’ll tell you everything you need to know.”_

_“And where can I find you?” Luffy asked, smiling unsurely._

_“That’s the easy part.” Zoro declared. “My buddy owns the bar right across from this hospital.”_

_“A bar?” Luffy asked, looking up at Zoro with wide, expectant eyes._

_“Yeah.” Zoro confirmed. “When you get better, head on over and I’ll share some of my travel tips.”_

_“What if you’re not there?” Luffy pressed._

_“Well, uh,” Zoro smiled at the nurse as she returned. Zoro shrugged as the nurse motioned for him to step back. “I guess, just wait. I’ll be back eventually…”_

Zoro listened to Luffy’s retelling in stunned silence. He now remembered the kid he’d met at the hospital. Cancer had eaten away at the poor guy. He had no hair, not even eyelashes of eyebrows. It was hard, but not impossible, to see the same guy in front of him, smiling from ear to ear and sipping on his cola.

“That was you?” Zoro said at last.

Luffy snickered. “Yep. Me.”

“You… you look good.” Zoro said, looking at Luffy in a whole new way.

“Ah, thanks.” Luffy mumbled, a little shyly.

“So, uh, you’re all better?” Zoro questioned.

Luffy was quiet for a moment before nodding, “I’m ready to travel.”

“Well, damn,” Zoro blew out a lungful of air. “I’d forgotten all about it. I suppose I owe you a proper, uh, I don’t… well…”

Luffy snickered, “Is it awkward now?”

“What? Awkward? No.” Zoro insisted. “Sorry. Am I making it awkward?”

“I want to see the world.” Luffy said, sitting back in the booth. “I’m as ready as I’ll ever be.”

Zoro nodded, “What do you want to see first?  And be honest.”

“I want to see the ocean. Any ocean.” Luffy admitted, speaking quickly. “With nice sand and clear water. I want to eat lots of food. I want to feel the sun on my skin. I want to lay around and do nothing for hours. And I want it to be beautiful and fun and…” Luffy paused, remembering himself. “Am I asking too much?”

“Not at all.” Zoro said softly. “I know the perfect place.”

“But won’t I be lonely. Going on an adventure all alone?” Luffy asked.

Zoro shook his head, “I’ll go with you.”

“Why?” Luffy countered.

“Because I want to.”

“Why?” Luffy repeated.

“Because the world is too big for one person.”

Luffy snickered, “What if we don’t get along?”

“I’ve never left anyone stranded in a foreign country. Not even the ones I really started to hate.” Zoro assured him.

“What if we do get along?”

Zoro made a face, “Why would that be a problem?”

“I don’t know. I’m just thinking out loud.”

“Go home and pack.” Zoro instructed. “One bag. Don’t bring unnecessary shit.”

“Okay.”

“Do you have a passport?”

“Uh, no.” Luffy replied disappointedly.

“Doesn’t matter. It’s fine for now. Go home and pack. Don’t forget a charger.”

“Okay…”

“Call me when you’re done.”

“Okay.”

“Any questions?” Zoro asked.

“Just one, what are you going to be doing?”

“Giving a two hour notice, I guess.” Zoro groaned. “I won’t be making it to work for a while.”

“Eh, but, if you need to w-”

“Don’t worry about it.” Zoro said with a laugh. “I don’t.”

* * *

Zoro hovered awkwardly in the hotel room as Luffy undressed. Luffy ruffled through his bag, standing there naked, before dumping the entire contents onto the bed. He looked over his sloppily wadded-up clothes before turning to Zoro with a frown, “I didn’t bring a bathing suit.”

Zoro wanted to say something sarcastic but he kept it to himself. He raised his arms and shrugged, “My fault. I should have specified.” Zoro sighed. “Just wear boxers.”

“I didn’t bring any underwear.” Luffy admitted, snickering after. “I don’t wear it, usually.”

“Luffy…” Zoro covered his face and sighed again. He walked over to his own bag and pulled out a pair of boxer briefs. “Use these.”

“Thanks.” Luffy replied, hopping on one leg and then the other to get dressed.

“They’re a little big.” Zoro commented, staring at the loose fabric that hung over his narrow hips. “You might lose them.”

“I’ll hold onto them.” Luffy insisted.

“Well, the good news is, the beach is mostly private. There are only twelve cabanas in this section…” Zoro explained, looking at the map on the back of the door. “So if you lose them, it’s no biggie.”

The beach stretched on and on. The sky was blue, the sand was white, and the ocean was the most breathtaking sheer turquoise. Luffy swallowed thickly, his sandals at the edge of the private patio. He looked back into the dark, humid hotel room and then back toward the beach. “Wow.”

“It’s gorgeous, isn’t it?” Zoro said quietly, kicking off his shoes.

“You were able to leave this place?” Luffy asked, laughing unsurely. “It’s paradise.”

“I’ve never been here.” Zoro admitted, placing Luffy’s towel over his shoulder. He looked toward the younger man and smiled handsomely. “But it’s great, isn’t it?”

“You’ve never been here?” Luffy asked, a little overwhelmed. He looked back at their room and then once more back to the beach.

“What’re you so nervous for? It’s making me nervous.” Zoro groaned, knocking his shoulder against Luffy’s.

“Sorry. Sorry.” Luffy snickered, his face splitting into his trademark grin.

“Let’s go.” Zoro nudged Luffy off the patio and onto the sand.

Luffy grabbed Zoro’s hand, unsurely at first. They walked hand in hand across the white sand toward the water. His hand was small and thin, but warm. Zoro laid the towels out across the sand, close to the water but above the tide. “Wanna go for a swim?”

 “Oh, uh, well,” Luffy began to protest. Zoro shook his head in refusal and pulled Luffy along with him. They walked to the edge of the water, still hand-in-hand. And then a small wave washed water over their feet. Luffy exclaimed loudly, jumping from one foot to the other. Luffy laughed openly as Zoro led him deeper into the ocean. Zoro stood in front, breaking the wave from crashing roughly into Luffy.

“It’s so pretty but it tastes so bad.” Luffy realized, smacking his lips.

“You’re not supposed to drink it!” Zoro exclaimed. “Damn it! Remember rule number one! Only drink clean water!”

Luffy snickered, “Shit. I’m sorry…”

“Come on.” Zoro groaned, leading Luffy into chest deep water.

“Wait.” Luffy protested, smiling from ear to ear.

“What?” Zoro asked, watching Luffy struggling on his tip toes.

Luffy snickered before admitting, “I can’t swim.”

“What the hell?!” Zoro shouted, grabbing Luffy as he began to float away. A large wave washed over the tops of their heads, but Zoro was a more than capable swimmer. He returned Luffy to the shore and turned, his hands on his hips disapprovingly. “Are you stupid? You wanna drown?!”

Luffy only laughed before throwing himself backward into the sand. He threw his arms above his head and sighed contentedly. “Sorry, Zor-o.”

“Sorry, doesn’t cut it.” Zoro complained, pacing back and forth. “That should have been mentioned way, waaaaay earlier…”

A few minutes later, Luffy spoke up, “I know you’re mad at me and all,” and then he snickered. “But it really is pretty here.”

Zoro nodded, looking over at the fool beside him. “Yeah. It is.”

“Thanks for bringing me along.” Luffy said, staring up at the cloudless sky.

Zoro nodded again, “Yeah.”

“So…” Luffy said, sitting up abruptly. “Wanna build a sandcastle?”

Zoro made a face, “We’re a little old for sandcastles. Aren’t we?”

“Awwwwww…” Luffy whined. “But I’ve never made one.”

Zoro groaned. “Fine.”

Luffy grinned happily. “Thank you.”

* * *

 

“Oh my Go-d…” Luffy whined, nearly deflating. “Everything is so expensive…”

Zoro laughed and then nodded, “Uh huh.” Zoro closed his menu, having made his selection. “That’s because this is a tourist trap. On a tourist trap island…”

“Oh. Is that bad?” Luffy asked, looking around the restaurant.

“Eh. It’s not bad. Not everyone is looking for hostels and food cart diarrhea…” Zoro laughed. “At least not all the time.”

“You’ve gotten sick a lot.” Luffy realized.

Zoro sat back in his chair. “That’s why I brought you here. You won’t get sick here.”

Luffy nodded, “Hope not.”

“You’re too skinny to start with.” Zoro commented.

Luffy frowned, “I’ve recently gained over 20 lbs. Thank you…”

“Ah, sorry, Luff,” Zoro returned.

Luffy smiled at the ‘nickname’ Zoro had suddenly bestowed on him. “Nah. It’s alright. I know I’m skinny.”

“Well, we’ll have to work on that too.” Zoro suggested, flagging down their server. “Let’s eat.”

After dinner they walked back to their hotel rather than take a cab. They strolled along the seawall, Luffy hesitating in front of every food vendor, before making their way to the beach. The sun had set long ago. Torches burned peacefully every so many yards and there was a large bonfire about a mile down the shore.

“I wonder what they’re doing,” Luffy thought aloud.

Zoro stooped down to inspect a shell before continuing, his pace matching Luffy’s politely, “It’s a party.”

Luffy walked backward for a few steps. The hotel was the opposite direction, but the blazing bonfire looked like fun to him. He caught Zoro looking at him out of the corner of his eye and Zoro smiled. “Wanna go?”

“Huh?”

Zoro nodded back toward the bonfire. “Do you wanna go?”

“We don’t know them…” Luffy protested, waving his hands.

“So?” Zoro smiled. “Wait here. I’ll be right back.”

“Huh? What?” Luffy panicked, watching Zoro jog back toward the seawall.

“Hang on!” Zoro called over his shoulder before disappearing.

Luffy stood by himself on the empty beach. In front of him, a bit of a walk still, was the hotel. And behind him were a group of people he’d never met before and would never meet again. Luffy took of his sandals and walked into the high tide, the wave hitting his ankles. It surprised him how small the beach was at night. The ocean seemed about to swallow up the whole world.

“Careful.” Zoro warned, jogging up to Luffy, carrying two large cases of beer. “You can’t swim, remember?”

“Ah,” Luffy snickered. “You should have told me that before…”

“Come on.” Zoro nodded toward the party further down the beach. “Let’s go and see.”

“You’re going to crash their party?” Luffy asked, grinning unsurely.

“Nah.” Zoro shook his head matter-of-factly. “We’re going to join ‘em.”

“Eh… I don’t know…” Luffy muttered, looking from the bonfire to the dark beach leading to the hotel.

“Come on.” Zoro encouraged. “I’m teaching you how to travel, remember?”

Luffy snickered, “Yeah, that’s right.”

“So come on.” Zoro urged. He flexed pointedly, showing Luffy his well-developed biceps and triceps. “Trust me.”

“Yeah. I do.” Luffy insisted, knocking his shoulder against Zoro’s. “Want me to carry one of those?” Luffy asked, nodding toward the cases of beer.

Zoro eyed Luffy thoughtfully, “It’s a long walk. I’ll hold onto them.”

Luffy screwed up his face, “Hey!”

“Don’t complain.” Zoro breathed out. “I fully expect you to carry my drunk ass back to the hotel.”

Luffy snickered. “But you’re not drunk.”

Zoro winked, “Not yet.”

When Zoro woke up he was in their rented room. He looked around the dark room unsurely for a moment until the confusion was shaken away by consciousness. He was in bed, one sandal on and the other one who knows where. His shirt was gone, as were his pants. He was sandy and had a horrid taste in his mouth. He found Luffy standing on the patio, watching the ocean. “Well, that was one hell of a party…”

Luffy turned and smiled, the sunshine glowing around him like an aura. “Yeah.”

“When did we get back anyway?” Zoro asked as he sat up in his bed.

“Around 7 am.” Luffy answered. “That German guy carried you.”

“Claus?”

Luffy shook his head, “ No, uh, Konrad, I think…”

“With the green eyes and fanny pack?” Zoro questioned.

“Yep.” Luffy confirmed. “He kinda made me want to wear one too. He was cool.”

“No.” Zoro refused, pushing off the bed. “Holy shit. I got wasted.”

“It was the Jaeger.” Luffy snickered. “It did you in.”

“You look a hell of a lot better than I feel… What’d you drink?” Zoro groaned, holding his head.

Luffy walked over to Zoro and handed him three Ibuprofen and a glass of water. “I drank Coke and Red Bull.”

“You didn’t have a drink? Damn…” Zoro shook his pounding head. “I need a Capri Sun or Gatorade or something… no water…”

Luffy handed Zoro the Gatorade he had at the ready. He snickered to himself, “I can’t drink. And watching you guys last night, I’m not too sad about it either…”

“Rule number two…” Zoro breathed out. “Don’t mix beer and liquor.”

Luffy grinned, “Okay. I won’t.”

* * *

 

Zoro hadn’t meant to eavesdrop, really he hadn’t. But when Luffy’s phone rang his face fell. He looked down at the screen, inspecting the caller ID for a moment before looking back to Zoro. “I need to take this.”

“Sure.” Zoro said, slowing his pace as Luffy walked ahead.

“Hi. This is Luffy.” Luffy answered, pushing a finger into his other ear. “Uh huh.”

Zoro pretended to care about the rack of sunglasses beside him. He pulled on a flashy pair of aviators and inspected his reflection. He looked good, there was no denying it.

“And what was my T cell count?” Luffy’s voice seemed to cut through the crowd.

Zoro put the sunglasses back and moved to the next vendor. He studied the shell bracelets with even less interest than the sunglasses. He spotted a shark tooth necklace and for some reason he decided to buy it; it reminded him of Luffy.

“And the chance of recurrence?” Luffy asked, leaning against a brick wall, his hand held over his head to block out the sun as much as possible.

Zoro did his best to block out Luffy’s conversation. But it seemed that no matter how hushed Luffy spoke, it was decibels over the crowd. He purchased the necklace and held it in his hand tightly, the tooth pressing almost painfully into his palm.

“Ah, sorry.” Luffy apologized, walking back to where Zoro stood waiting. He pushed his phone into his backpack and threw the bag over his shoulders. “I’m ready.”

“No problem.” Zoro replied, dangling the necklace in front of Luffy. “I bought you something.”

“Ah. This is for me?” Luffy asked, his eyes following the gift before snatching it. “Thank you.” Luffy put it on immediately, centering it on his chest. “It’s awesome.”

“Oooooh! Hoo hoo!” Luffy cheered, balancing on one foot as he inspected a kebab vendor’s fare. “It looks goooood!”

Zoro inspected the roasted meat critically before nodding. “Want it?”

“Uh huh…” Luffy choked out, nearly drooling on himself in anticipation.

“I don’t usually spend this much on vacation.” Zoro admitted, closing his wallet and shoving it sadly into his pocket. “Holy shit.”

Luffy pat Zoro on the back supportively, “Sorry. Sorry.”

“You’re an expensive date.” Zoro replied, knocking his shoulder against Luffy’s playfully.

“Is this a date?” Luffy asked.

Zoro was surprised by the question. He was silent for a moment, licking his lips. He responded carefully, “It’s the vacation of a lifetime. What does that mean for you?”

Luffy threw his arm around Zoro’s neck and squeezed tightly, “I don’t know. I’m just going with the flow.”

Zoro nodded. “Yeah. That’s a good idea.”

“Have you ever taken a friend on your travels?” Luffy asked.

Zoro shook his head, “I guess not.”

Luffy snickered, “That’s probably why you have such a hard time with your lovers…”

“Why’s that?” Zoro groaned.

Luffy smiled handsomely before elaborating, “Cause they should be your friend too.”

Zoro nodded silently. The kid had a point. But instead he decided to be sarcastic, “If you’re such a Casanova then why are you here with me, eh?”

Luffy snorted good-naturedly, “I’ve never dated anybody.” Zoro was trying to formulate a response when Luffy added, “But I’d rather be here with you anyway.”

“You’re a strange guy.” Zoro decided.

“Why? Cause I think you’re cool?” Luffy suggested with a wink.

“You’re just really honest.” Zoro explained. “It’s… refreshing.”

“I don’t have the energy to lie.” Luffy said simply.

“It’s not just about lies and whatnot. You just have no problem saying things… that I for one would be too embarrassed to say.” Zoro pointed out.

Luffy laughed in amusement, “Well, you get embarrassed easy. Whether you’ll admit it or not.”

“Are you having fun?” Zoro asked quietly, the crowds dying down as they continued down the street.

Luffy nodded. “Everything’s been great.”

“Great.”

“Are you having fun too?” Luffy asked.

Zoro nodded. “Of course.”

“I’ll pay you back once we get home.” Luffy assured him.

“Oh, no, it’s not, uh, consider it a gift…”

Luffy shook his head in bewilderment. “What? No way. This is too much…” Luffy paused, turning to face Zoro. “Is this trip out of pity? Are we here because you feel sorry for me?”

Zoro was shocked speechless. He wasn’t sure how to respond.

Luffy smiled sadly, giving a small nod. “That’s okay.”

“No. I…”

“I’ve asked a lot since I met you. I understand. And thank you for being so kind. I really appreciate it.” Luffy said quickly. “But I actually have one more favor… I know I’m selfish…”

“What? No. It’s really not like that…” Zoro insisted, mentally kicking himself for the hesitation.

“Can I ask a favor, Zoro?” Luffy pressed on.

Zoro nodded, his stomach aching, “Yeah. Of course.”

“Can I kiss you?” Luffy asked, his large, brown eyes wide with anticipation.

Zoro could see all the nerves and tension behind those eyes. Zoro nodded, “Yes.”

Luffy screwed up his courage and popped up on his tippy toes. He stretched up and placed a kiss on Zoro’s cheek. When he rocked back down to the ground his face was stained scarlet. His hands twisted behind his back and his eyes roamed around the street.

Zoro felt stupid for blushing so hard. It was a peck on the cheek for God’s sake! Zoro cleared his throat and before he could overthink it, he extended his hand to Luffy. Luffy smiled brightly, taking Zoro’s hand. They walked down the street, away from the tourist shops and into the grittier section of the city, hand-in-hand.

“Where are we going?” Luffy asked, walking carefully over the cracked sidewalk.

“Who knows?” Zoro replied with a crooked smile.

“I see.” Luffy nodded cheerfully. “We’ll just have to wait and see.”

“Uh huh.” Zoro agreed, squeezing Luffy’s hand. “We’ll just have to wait and see.”

 

**EPILOGUE**

“Sorry, we’re closed!” Sanji called out in response to the chime, cursing Franky for forgetting to lock the door.

“Shitty Swirly Brows.” Zoro breathed out. “My watch says I have twenty-three minutes left.”

Sanji looked around the empty bar and sighed, “If it’s you, I definitely won’t make an exception.”

“I forgot the damn door- Oy! It’s Zoro!” Franky bellowed, popping his head out from the back storage room. “Haven’t seen you in ages.”

“Yeah, it’s been a while,” Zoro agreed, sliding onto the stool.

“Super timing, man.” Franky breathed out, slapping Zoro’s hand in greeting. “I win this round, Sanji.”

“Stop betting on shit like that.” Zoro snapped impatiently. “And can I get some service? A beer, please? Today?”

“It’s a new record.” Sanji noted, filling a pint glass from the tap. “But no cigar.”

“Jeez.” Franky said, his face falling. “That’s right. If you’re back here that means…”

Sanji clicked his tongue in disappointment, “Too bad, Moss Head.”

The door opened quickly, and the chime sounded again. Zoro looked up and smiled, turning to watch Luffy walk into the bar.

Sanji’s cigarette dangled forgotten between his lips and Franky’s mouth dropped open. They stared in wonder as Luffy sat on the stool next to Zoro. He waved in greeting and flashed a dashing smile. “Hey, guys. Can I get a Coke?”

Sanji nodded in every direction, his eyes wide, before serving Luffy a cola. “Of course. Enjoy.”

“You’re both… you’re here… Together… I mean, is that…?” Franky stumbled over his thoughts.

Luffy leaned against Zoro, his arm resting over the other man’s shoulder affectionately. Zoro looked over at Luffy and then their lips met in a sweet kiss. Zoro ignored the incredulous looks from the other men and simply replied, “What? I’m always up for an adventure.”


End file.
